


A Game of Chess

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Lena Luthor is a chess champion. Kara Danvers is... not so much of a chess champion. But, that doesn't matter when she gets to enjoy the pleasure on Lena's face as they play a game.





	A Game of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Want to go again?"
> 
> This was a fun little story to write, mainly inspired by that scene where Lena beats Lex at chess.
> 
> Also, I'm in the midst of writing my next assignment right now, so, I have absolutely no idea whatsoever when updates will happen and I'm definitely going to stray quite far into March to finish Femslash February. That said, I'm definitely going to finish it. So, thank you to everyone for your patience with it all! Sadly, degree work comes first because I'd rather like not to be living with my parents for the rest of my life. xD

Kara hummed in quiet thought as she peered at the chess board and the pieces strewn across the board itself and the surrounding table top. “You’ve really got me pinned.”

“Yes.” Lena sighed as she sat back in her chair. “But, you’re not in check.” 

“Nope.” Kara grinned brightly, her lips curving upward until her smile overtook her entire face. “Finally, a game of chess against the great champion where I don’t outright lose!”

Lena felt an answering smile blossom to life on her face, “That’s quite the accomplishment Miss Zor-El. It takes quite the player to draw against me.” 

“I’ve had the best teacher.” Kara retorted with a playful waggle of her eyebrows. “Want to go again? We’ve got time for another game before Sam and Ruby arrive.” 

“Oh, so you feel like testing your luck today then?” Lena chuckled even as she began to reset the chess board.

“No,” Kara shook her head, “I know I’ve got the best luck, I mean, look who my wife is.” 

Lena felt the heavy, but comforting, weight of the Kryptonian betrothal band shift on her wrist as she replaced Kara’s queen on the board. “I still think I’m the lucky one there.” The dark-haired woman replied as she glanced up to meet Kara’s affection filled blue eyes.


End file.
